My Precious Min Yoongi
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin memang sudah putus. Tapi mereka masih saling mencintai. Tapi bagaimanakah dengan Jimin ketika ia kembali ke Korea dan menemukan mantan kekasih kesayangannya itu berubah. Park Jimin x Min Yoongi. BTS YAOI BxB lilBit Adult scene. EXTRA CHAP UPDATE!
1. prolog

My Precious Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi adalah sepasang mantan kekasih. Jimin pergi ke Jerman setelah putus dengan Yoongi dan Yoongi tetap di Korea. Walau telah berpisah, mereka masih saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi mereka tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi satu sama lain.

Bagimana reaksi Jimin ketika dia kembali ke Korea, orang yang dia cintai berubah karena di perkosa dan depresi?

Cast:

Min Yoongi  
Min Yoongi seorang songwriter dan composer di perusahaan keluarganya. Yoongi bertubuh mungil dan berwajah menggemaskan walaupun wajahnya seperti orang tidak niat hidup, tapi tetap saja menggemaskan, apalagi bagi Jimin, mantan kekasihnya. Yoongi orang yang blak blakan juga jutek. Mulutnya sangat tajam dan terkadang membuat orang terdiam karena kata katanya, Yoongi merupakan anak kedua. Kakanya adalah Min Hoseok, dan adiknya adalah Min Jihoon. Jihoon dan Yoongi seperti saudara kembar jika dilihat dari fisik maupun dari sifat. Tapi ada perbedaan dari mereka, jika Yoongi berbicara dengan nada malas, maka Jihoon berbicara dengan nada menggebu gebu. Karena suatu ketidak beruntungan, Yoongi diperkosa dan depresi sehingga mengubah sifatnya menjadi kekanakan.

Park Jimin  
Park Jimin adalah pewaris kedua Park Corp. Kakaknya, Park Chanyeol adala pewaris utamanya. Jimin suka menari. Dia sempat bekerja sebagai koreografer, dan beralih untuk membantu kakaknya menjalankan perusahaan setelah ayahnya sakit. Jimin masih mencintai Yoongi walau mereka sudah putus. Jimin adalah orang yang ceria, namun terkadang pemalu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Jimin orang yang baik hati dan sangat memanjakan Yoongi ketika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sahabat sahabatnya menjulukinya Yoongi's servant atau Yoongi's butler karena dia benar benar memanjakan Yoongi. Dan terkadang Jimin disebut Min's Servant 1 karena bersamaan dengan Soonyoung yang disebut Min's servant 2.

Min Jihoon dan Kwon Soonyoung  
Jihoon dan Soonyoung adalah sepasang kekasih. Soonyong adalah seorang koreografer di perusahaan milik keluarga Jihoon. Sedangkan Jihoon adalah composer di perusahaan milik keluarganya bersama Yoongi. Bagi sahabat sahabat Yoongi, Soonyoung dan Jihoon seperti melihat Jimin dan Yoongi. Karena Jimin dan Soonyoung sama sama disebut Min's servant. Karena begitu memanjakan dua maknae keluarga Min. Jihoon adalah kopian Yoongi. Bedanya jika Yoongi berbicara speerti tidak ada tenaga maka Jihoon akan berbicara dengan seluruh nada judes dan menyebalkan yang ia punya. Soonyoung sendiri adalah pemuda yang ceria. Namun dia akan berubah menjadi sangat serius ketika mengajar koreografer pada para trainee ataupun para artis.

Min Hoseok  
Hoseok adalah penerus perusahaan keluarganya. Selain menjadi pemilik dan CEO, Hoseok juga menjadi composer dan koreografer disana. Hoseok sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi keluarganya. Hoseok mempunyai kekasih yang bekeja di Paris sebagai model bernama Kim Seolhyun. Hoseok adalah orang yang ceria dan menjadi mood maker di sekitarnya. Sifat hoseok berbeda sekali dengan sifar kedua adiknya.

Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin  
Namjoon adalah seorang songwriter dan composer di perusahaan keluarga Yoongi. Namjoon adalah sahabat Hoseok ketika kuliah. Sedangkan Seokjin adalah seorang psikiater. Mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 4 tahun dan bertunangan selama 3 tahun. Namjoon adalah orang yang dewasa dan pengertian, sama dengan Jin. Namun Jin terkadang bisa berubah menjadi kekanakan.

Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook  
Taehyung adalah seorang pengacara muda yang berbakat. Dia sudah sering menghadapi berbagai macam masalah dan memenangkan banyak kasus. Sedangkan Jungkook adalah seorang koreografer dan pelatih vocal di perusahaan keluarga Yoongi. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun. Taehyung adala orang yang baik, namun terkadang aneh. Banyak yang bingung kenapa Jungkook mau dengan Taehyung. Sedangkan Jungkook adalah orang yang ceria dan menggemaskan. Jungkook memiliki gigi kelinci imut yang menjadi cirri khasnya.

A/N: halloooooooo,,, aku bawa cerita MinYoon baru, hehe, ini mungkin jadi twoshoot atau thereeshoot hehe, niatnya sih mau jadiin oneshoot aja. Tapi adikku request dijadiin twoshoot ata threeshoot aja, jadilah begini hehe.. btw, Happy Birthday uri leader, KIM NAMJOON. Hehe, semoga makin captain lagu yang keren keren dan buat saya galau sama baper T.T


	2. Chapter 1

My Precious Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Anak keluarga Min terdiri dari tiga orang. Yang pertama adalah Min Hoseok, kedua adalah Min Yoongi dan yang ketiga adalah Min Jihoon. Jika fisik Hoseok adalah duplikat sanag appa, maka Yoongi dan Jihoon adalah duplikat sang eomma. Hoseok bekerja sebagai song writer dan composer lagu di perusahaan keluarganya, begitu juga dengan kedua adiknya. Hoseok adalah orangyang ceria dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Beda Hoseok, beda lagi dengan dua maknae keluarga Min. Min Yoongi dan Min Jihoon. Selain memiliki wajah yang mirip, mereka berdua juga memiliki sifat yang sama. Sama sama bermulut pedas dan jutek. Namun, suatu hari ada satu kejadian yang mengubah sifat anak kedua dari keluarga Min itu.

Saat itu, Yoongi sedang kesulitan karena mobilnya yang mogok, dan ada seorang pemuda yang menolongnya namun si pemuda ini malah memperkosa Yoongi dengan kekerasan. Dan dia juga meneror Yoongi. Itu membuat Yoongi stress, sehingga Kim Seokjin, sahabat Yoongi, sekaligus psikiater muda berbakat di Rumah Sakit Seoul, menjalankan pengobatan pada Yoongi. Awalnya, Yoongi ketakutan setiap melihat orang orang. Yoongi mengurung diri di kamar dan berteriak histeris, atau Yoongi akan merengek sepertin anak kecil ketakutan. Seokjin dan dokter Jung –psikiater lainnya yang merupakan senior Seokjin- sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara. Memang ada kemajuan. Yoongi tidak takut lagi bertemu dengan orang orang. Tapi sifat Yoongi berbeda. Bukan lagi Yoongi yang berwajah menggemaskan dengan sifat judesnya, namun menjadi Yoongi yang berwajah menggemaskan dengan sikap yang juga menggemaskan. Nyonya Min senang melihat anaknya sembuh, namun juga sedih melihat anaknya menjadi seperti itu, beliau senang Yoongi menjadi menggemaskan, namun beliay lebih senang lagi Yoongi kembali seperti dulu, namun dia mensyukuri hal itu. Berterima kasih pada dokter Jung dan juga Seokjin. Juga kepada teman teman Yoongi yang membantu Yoongi, Jungkook dan Taehyung juga pada Namjoon, kekasih Seokjin yang mau menghandle semua kontrak kerja Yoongi yang tidak bisa di selesaikan karena masalah ini. Tuan Min, Hoseok dan Namjoon mencari pelaku pemerkosaan Yoongi, namun hingga sekarang pelaku itu belum di temukan, padahal sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian itu, dan polisi juga masih melakukan penyelidikan dan pencarian.

"Eommaaaaa~~" panggil Yoongi sambil berlari menuju nyonya Min. nyonya Min yang sedang membuat kue mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Yoongi yang berlari padanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"eommaaaa, cookiesnya sudah jadi? Yoongi mauuuu" kata Yoongi. Nyonya Min mengusak kepala Yoongi dan tersenyum melihat putra keduanya itu

"belum Yoongi, tunggu sebentar ya, Yoongi tunggu dulu sambil menonton TV ya, nanti eomma panggil kalau sudah jadi cookiesnya" kata nyonya Min. Yoongi menggeleng

"Shireoo~~ Yoongi mau membantu eomma saja" kata Yoongi lagi sambil naik ke atas bangku di dekat meja dapur. Nyonya Min menghela nafasnya

"baiklah, tapi Yoongi cuci tangan dulu ya" kata Nyonya Min sambil membantu Yoongi mencuci tangannya. Lalu mereka berdua membuat cookies kesukaan Yoongi.

Sedang asyik membuat Yoongi, sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian ibu dan anak itu

"eomma" panggil suara itu, Yoongi dan nyonya Min menengok dan menemukan Jihoon, Soonyoung –kekasih Jihoon- dan juga Seokjin disana

"Jihooniee~ Soonyoungie~ Seokjinnie hyung~" panggil Yoongi ceria. Mereka yang ada disana tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang belepotan tepung, lalu mereka menghampiri Yoongi dan nyonya Min

"Selamat siang eommoni" kata Soonyoung dan Seokjin

"Selamat siang Soonyoung, Seokjin" kata nyonya Min ramah.

"Yoongi sedang membuat apa?" Tanya Seokjin

"Yoongi lagi membuat Cookies, Seokjinnie hyung" kata Yoongi dengan eyesmilenya. Seokjin dan yanglainnya terkekeh melihat Yoongi

"Ah begitu ya" kata Seokjin

"kalian tumben sekali?" Tanya nyonya Min

"pekerjaanku memang sudah selesai eomma, dan Soonyoung sedang tidak sibuk jadi saat aku pulang dia ikut kesini, tadi kami bertemu dengan Seokjin hyung di depan" kata Jihoon. Nyonya Min mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Jihoon. Lalu Jihoon pamit bersama Soonyoung ke kamarnya

"Eommoni, boleh tidak aku mengajak Yoongi jalan jalan?" Tanya Seokjin. Nyonya Min tersenyum

"memangnya mau kemana Seokjinnie?" Tanya nyonya Min

"Rencananya, Jungkook dan Namjoon mendapat libur bersamaan seminggu kedepan, Taehyung juga akan mengambil cuti karena sedang tidak banyak kasus, rencananya kami akan ke Jeju dan menginap di Villa milik Namjoon, mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat hari" kata Seokjin. Nyonya Min mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah Seokjinie, kapan kalian akan berangkat?" Tanya nyonya Min.

"rencananya lusa eommoni, kalau Yoongi boleh ikut, nanti malam kami akan memesan tiket" kata Seokjin lagi. Nyonya Min mengangguk

"Tentu saja boleh Seokjinnie, akan eommoni persiapkan barang barang Yoongi" kata Nyonya Min

"Yoongi, Yoongi mau ikut jalan jalan dengan Seokjin hyung ke Jeju?" Tanya nyonya Min. Yoongi yang sedang sibuk mencetak adonan cookiesnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah nyonya Min dan Seokjin dan memandang mereka polos

"jalan jalan?" Tanya Yoongi. Nyonya Min dan Seokjin mengangguk

"Yoongi mauuuu!" kata Yoongi dengan gembira. Nyonya Min dan Seokjin tertawa melihatnya. Yoongi memang menggemaskan sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Seokjin dan Namjoon menjemput Yoongi di rumah keluarga Min. Saat Seokjin dan Namjoon datang, Yoongi sudah siap dengan kemeja putih yang dimasukkan kedalam celana bahan pendeknya dan suspender yang terpasang di bajunya. Lalu kakinya di alasi dengan sepatu Converse berwarna merah. Yoongi juga membawa tas ransel yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil di dalamnya. Seokjin hampir memekik gemas melihat Yoongi yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Namjoon tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang sedang dicubiti oleh Seokjin.

"Sudah sudah, Jinnie ayo kita berangkat" kata Namjoon sambil membawa koper milik Yoongi.

"Eommoni, abeonim, kami berangkat dulu ya" kata Seokjin dan Namjoon. Nyonya dan Tuan Min mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu berpesan agar menjaga Yoongi baik baik disana

"Eomma appa Yoongi pergi dulu yaaaa.. dadahhh.." kata Yoongi dengan eyesmilenya. Nyonya dan tuan min hanya terkekeh melihat anaknya itu, lalu Yoongi masuk ke dalam mobil Namjoon dan menuju ke bandara.

.

.

.

Yoongi, Jungkook, Taehyung, Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang menunggu pesawat mereka di ruang tunggu. Namjoon dan Taehyung sedang asik mengobrol sedangkan Seokjin sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya dan Yoongi juga Jungkook sedang menonton di ponsel Jungkook

"Jadi Jimin akan menyusul langsung ke Jeju?" Tanya Namjoon. Taehyung mengangguk

"nanti malam dia akan sampai di Jeju" kata Taehyung. Namjoon mengangguk

"Kau sudah memberitahukan keadaan Yoongi hyung pada Jimin?" Tanya Namjoon. Taehyung menggeleng

"Mereka putus dengan bertengkar saat itu. Mereka juga sama sama tidak mau membahas satu sama lain saat itu,dan itu sudah cukup lama. Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi hyung ikut tapi dia tidak tahu jika Yoongi hyung begitu. Kita tahu bahwa mereka masih saling mencintai kan hyung, dan aku yakin dengan kejadian ini, Jimin akan kembali pada Yoongi" kata Taehyung sambil memandang Yoongi yang duduk di samping Jungkook dengan pakaian yang sama. Namjoon mengangguk mendengar pendapat Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut merah, terdiam memandang hamparan awan lewat kaca jendela di samping tempat duduknya. Saat ini dia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kampung halamannya, Korea Selatan. Sebelum kembali ke rumahnya, dia sudah janjian dengan sahabat sahabatnya untuk liburan bersama di pulau Jeju, maka disinilah dia menuju pulau Jeju. Pria itu, Park Jimin, membuka kunci handphonenya dan memandangi wallpaper handphonenya, fotonya bersama seorang pria imut berambut sewarna permen kapas.

"Min Yoongi, apa kabar" katanya lirih

"Bogoshipeo" katanya lagi. Lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di Jeju dan makan siang, Jungkook dan Yoongi malah tertidur di dalam kamar mereka. Jadilah Taehyung, Jin dan juga Namjoon ikutan beristirahat

"Kalian berdua akan menjemput Jimin?" Tanya Seokjin. Namjoon dan Taehyung mengangguk

"memangnya pukul berapa pesawatnya sampai?" Tanya Jin

"pesawatnya sampai jam setengah tujuh" kata Taehyung. Seokjin mengangguk

"Kita pergi bersama saja. Pulangnya kita bisa pergi makan malam bersama" kata Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk

"apa tidak apa apa dengan Yoongi hyung dan Jimin?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku pikir mungkin Jimin bisa membantu penyembuhan Yoongi" kata Seokjin

"masalahnya adalah apakah Jimin mau" kata Namjoon

"Aku yakin dia mau" kata Taehyung

"melihat penyebab Yoongi begitu, Jimin pasti mau." Kata Taehyung lagi. Mereka mengangguk menyetujui kata kata Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

"Seokjinnie hyung, Yoongi mau makan jeruk hallabong" kata Yoongi. Seokjin tersenyum,

"Iya Yoongi, bagaimana kalau nanti saja dari bandara kita membeli jeruknya hm? Kita menjemput Jimin dulu" kata Seokjin

"jimin?" Tanya Yoongi bingung. Seokjin mengangguk

"ne, Jimin. Namanya Park Jimin. Nanti Yoongi bisa kenalan dengan Jimin" kata Seokjin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"hyungdeul, nanti kita makan malam dengan apa?" Tanya Jungkook setelah sibuk dengan ipod di tangannya

"kookie mau makan apa?" Tanya Seokjin

"kookie mau makan Gogi Guksu" kata Jungkook dengan bunny smilenya

"yoongi juga mau" kata Yoongi dengan eyesmilenya. Jungkook dan Yoongi mengangguk lucu dan sibuk membicarakan makanan apa yang mau mereka makan nanti sementara tiga orang lainnya tersneyum melihat tingkah mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama di jalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara pukul setengah tujuh, dan saat sampai, terdengar pemberitahuan jika pesawat yang di tumpagi Jimin telah sampai. Mereka menunggu sekitar 30 menit, lalu taehyung memanggil Jimin yang sedang menyeret kopernya. Lalu mereka saling berpelukkan. Yoongi yang bingung menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik tubuh Namjoon dan juga Seokjin. Jimin terdiam melihat Yoongi yang tidak menyambutnya. Jimin pikir Yoongi masi marah dengannya

"Yoongi, ayo kenalan dengan Jimin" kata seokjin, Jimin memandang teman temannya bingung. Yoongi menggenggam sweeter yang di kenakan Seokjin erat erat.

"yoongi, tidak boleh begitu, itu tidak sopan" kata Seokjin. Yoongi lalu maju sedikit dan membungkuk menyapa Jimin

"annyeonghaseyo Min yoongi imnida" kata yoongi. Jimin memandang Yoongi intens dan membuat Yoongi takut sehingga mengumpat di balik punggung Seokjin.

"nanti akan kami jelaskan" kata taehyung. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju ke parkiran. Yoongi tetap saja menjaga jarak dengan Jimin dan menempeli Seokjin, tadinya Yoongi ingin emnempeli Jungkook tapi Jungkook terlihat sedang bercanda dengan Jimin jadilah Yoongi menempeli Seokjin. Di dalam mobil juga Yoongi merengek ingin duduk dengan Seokjin, jadilah Jimin duduk di depan dengan Namjoon. Yoongi memeluk lengan Seokjin erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada lengan Seokjin. Seokjin mengusap kepala Yoongi menenangkan Yoongi.

Tidak lama mereka pergi dari Bandara, mereka sampai di restaurant Gogi Guksu yang cukup terkenal di Jeju. Mereka duduk dengan posisi, Yoongi, Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung, Jungkook dan Jimin. Yoongi duduk berhadapan dengan Jimin. Sedaritadi Yoongi menempeli Seokjin karena takut dengan Jimin. Seokjin hanya memelototi Jimin, jadilah dia bertukar tempat dengan Jungkook.

Mereka memesan cukup banyak makanan, ada Gogi Guksu, Kimchi Lobak, Heukdwaeji, seonggae miyeok-guk, dan beberapa makanna pendamping lainnya. Seokjin dan Namjoon yang memang biasnaya berperan sebagai eomma dan appa bagi mereka, dengan rajin memanggangkan Heukdwaeji mereka. Jimin juga ikut membantu, lalu mengambil piring kecil dan memberikan pertama tama, dagingnya pada Yoongi. Yoongi terdiam melihat Jimin dan piring kecil di hadapannya bingung

"yoongi suka daging kan" kata Jimin dengan senyum berusaha membuat Yoongi tidak takut. Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mengambil piring kecil yamg di berikan oleh Jimin

"Gomawo chimchim" kata Yoongi.

"chimchim?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk

"Boleh kan Yoongi panggil jimin, chimchim?" Tanya Yoongi lagi dengan polosnya. Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yoongi juga ikut tersenyum dan memakan makannanya. Yang lain tersenyum senang melihat interaksi Jimin dan juga Yoongi.

Setelah mereka makan, mereka kembali ke Villa milik Namjoon. Jungkook dan Yoongi tertidur di perjalanan. Saat sampai, Jimin dan Taehyung menggendong Yoongi dan Jungkook lalu meletakkannya dikamar mereka –Yoongi dan Jungkook satu kamar- lalu mereka berkumpul di ruang TV.

"Jadi ada apa dengan Yoongi" Tanya Jimin to do point. Seokjin, Namjoon dan Taehyung saling berpandangan. Lalu Seokjin menghela nafas

"Dua tahun lalu, saat Yoongi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis lembur, mobil Yoongi mogok, lalu seorang pemuda membantu Yoongi, kebetulan pemuda itu lewat dan jalanan juga sudah sepi. Lalu dia membantu Yoongi. Mobil Yoongi memang bisa jalan lagi setelah itu, tapi orang itu memperkosa Yoongi." Kata Seokjin dengan pelan di kalimat terakhirnya, sambil melihat reaksi Jimin

"diperkosa?" kata Jimin kaget. Seokjin mengangguk

"Dia memperkosa Yoongi dengan kekerasan. Kau tahu kan sejenis BDSM?" kata Seokjin lagi. Jimin terlihat menahan amarahnya

"Lalu dia meneror Yoongi. Yoongi terpukul dan tidak memberitahu siapa siapa jika dia di terror. Tapi Jihoon dan Namjoon menemukan paket untuk Yoongi berisi sex toys dan surat yang isinya melecehkan Yoongi, disitu mereka langsung menanyakan pada Yoongi dan melaporkannya kekantor polisi. Tapi, saat Yoongi sendirian, dia datang lagi dan mengancam Yoongi dan hampir melecehkan yoongi jika saja supermarket 24jam di dekat sana tiba tiba ramai dengan anak anak training salah satu agency disana. Darisana, Yoongi mulai tertekan dan semakin banyak terror. Dan dia juga mengirimi foto foto saat Yoongi diperkosa olehnya. Kau tahu dengan diikat ikat seperti itu, dengan ancamannya. Darisana Yoong tertekan, awalnya Yoongi mengurung diri dan tidak mau keluar kamar bahkan histeris jika ada yang mendekatinya. Akhirnya aku dan dokter Jung mencoba mengobati Yoongi, cukup lama sampai Yoongi mau menerima kehadiran orang orang disekitarnya. Tapi anehnya, saat itu saat Yoongi terjatuh di depan kamar mandi di kamarnya, setelah Yoongi sadar, Yoongi malah berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil. Dokter jung bilang, dia takut jika Yoongi akan membelah kepribadiannya" Kata Seokjin,

"Kami sudah melaporkannya pada polisi, namun belum ada hasil yang bagus. Sampai sekarang dia belum tertangkap." Kata Namjoon

"tapi anehnya, dia berhenti mengirimkan ancaman dan terror terror pada Yoongi" kata Taehyung

"ya, sejak yoongi mulai depresi dan mengurung diri di kamar. Sudah tidak ada terror terror lagi" kata Seokjin

"tidak ada orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar Yoongi?" Tanya Jimin

"Soonyoung bilang, saat dia akan menjemput Jihoon, ada seorang pria yang mengantarkan paket untuk Yoongi dan jika tidak salah, itu paket terakhir. Dan dia bertanya pada petugas keamanan disana, mengapa Yoongi tidak pernah kelihatan. Lalu petugas itu bilang Yoongi sedang sakit. Lalu Soonyoung bilang, beberapa hari saat dia main ke rumah Jihoon, pria itu berada di sekitar rumah. Aku sudah melapor polisi tapi setelah itu orang itu tidak pernah kelihatan lagi" kata Namjoon. Jimin menggeram. Taehyung menepuk pundak Jimin

"Jimin, aku harap kau mau membantu proses penyembuhan Yoongi" kata Seokjin penuh harap. Jimin terdiam.

"aku akan membantu hyung, aku akan membuat Yoongi kembali seperti dulu." Kata Jimin. Yang lain tersenyum senang mendengar kata kata Jimin.


	3. Chapter 2

My Precious Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk di lantai dengan seperangkat alat mewarnai dan buku mewarnai di hadapannya. Di sampingnya ada susu cokelat, cookies, dan di pelukannya ada boneka kumamon kesukaannya. Tangan Yoongi sibuk mewarnai gambar gambar pada buku mewarnai di hadapannya sedangkan mulutnya sesekali menguyah cookiesnya dan bernyanyi lagu anak anak yang ia ingat. Saat sedang asik dengan kegiatannya, Yoongi di kagetkan dengan sebuah suara dari sampingnya

"Selamat sore Yoongi" kata suara di sebelahnya, Park Jimin. Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh

"CHIMCHIM" Kata Yoongi senang lalu memeluk Jimin yang ada di sebelahnya. Jimin terkekeh dan ikut memeluk Yoongi. Jimin mengusak kepala Yoongi pelan

"Chimchim kenapa baru datang" kata Yoongi. Sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk dipangkuan Jimin

"Chimchim sedang sibuk tadi pagi di kantor, jadi chimchim baru bisa datang sekarang" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan

"Chimchim bawa kue untuk Yoongi tidak?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh, mengusak rambut Yoongi dan mengangguk

"Iyaa, chimchim bawa cheesecake kesukaan Yoongi" kata Jimin. Yoongi memekik senang mendengarnya

"Tapi, kuenya baru boleh dimakan setelah makan malam ya" kata Jimin. Yoongimengerucutkan bibirnya kesal

"Ah, waeyo?" Tanya Yoongi

"karena perut Yoongi ini sudah penu dengan cookies, jadi cheesecakenya disimpan buat nanti malam" kata Jimin sambil mengusap perut Yoongi dari baju Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Apa chimchim makan malam dengan Yoongi disini?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng

"Hari ini, chimchim mau ajak yoongi pergi makan malam dengan chimchim" kata Jimin.

"Pergi makan malam dengan chimchim? Hanya berdua dengan chimchim?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk

"Yoongi mau!" pekik Yoongi. JImin terkekeh melihat Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu sekarang Yoongi mandi dulu lalu pakai baju yang bagus ya" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Lalu merapihkan peralatan mewarnainya dan memeluk boneka kumamonnya.

"Yoongi mandi dulu ya chimchim. Chimchim tunggu disini ya" kata Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu merpaihkan bekas makan Yoongi dan meltakkanya ke meja

"sudah lama Jimini" Tanya nyonya Min yang berada di belakangnya. Jimin berbalik danmembungkuk pada nyonya Min

"hallo eommoni" kata Jimin

"aku baru sampai eommoni, hari ini sedang sibuk dikantor dan aku baru sempat kesini sekarang" kata jimin. Nyonya Min mengangguk.

"eommoni aku mau membawa Yoongi pergi makan malam diluar. Apa boleh?" Tanya Jimin. Nyonya Min tersenyum dan mengangguk

"tentu. Kalian mau pergi makan malam kemana?" Tanya nyonya Min

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengajak Yoongi makan malam di restaurant favorit Yoongi" kata Jimin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"err, itu restaurant pertama kali kami kencan dulu" kata Jimin. Nyonya Min terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Jimin

"Well, silahkan kalau begitu Jimin." Kata nyonya Min. Jimin membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada nyonya Min. Lalu mereka mengobrol di sana sambil menunggu Yoongi.

Sementara nyonya Min dan Jimin sibuk mengobrol, Yoongi yang sudah selesai mandi sedang sibuk memilih baju apa yang akan dia gunakan untuk pergi dengan Jimin. Yoongi mengobrak abrik kamarnya mencari baju apa yang akan dia gunakan untuk pergi dengan Jimin

"aduh bagaimana ini Yoongi harus pakai baju apa" kata Yoongi duduk di antara baju baju yang berhamburan di lantai.

"Hiks Yoongi bingung mau pakai baju apa" kata Yoongi lagi dengan isakkannya. Yoongi mengambil kumamonnya memeluknya erat dan turun ke bawah mencari nyonya Min

"Eomma hiks" tangis Yoongi ketika melihat Nyonya Min. Nyonya Min dan Jimin seketika menengok melihat Yoongi yang memakai handuk dan memeluk Kumamonnya.

"Astaga Yoongi, ada apa sayang" kata nyonya Min menghampiri Yoongi, Jimin juga ikut berdiri menghampiri Yoongi

"Hiks, eomma, hiks hiks Yoongi bingung mau pakai baju apa untuk pergi dengan chimchim" kata Yoongi di pelukan nyonya Min. nyonya Min terkekeh mendengarnya. Jimin hanya tersenyum geli mendengar kata kata Yoongi. Lalu nyonya Min membawa Yoongi kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Jimin yang masih menatap kedua ibu dan anak itu.

"Jadi Yoongi bingung mau pakai baju apa untuk pergi dengan chimchim?" Tanya Nyonya Min. Yoongi mengangguk lucu. Sekarang Yoongi sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil memeluk boneka kumamonnya, membiarkan Nyonya Min memilihkan baju untuknya. Tak lama, nyonya Min membantu Yoongi memakai baju yang sudah dia pilihkan,melihat Jimin yang tadi memakai kemeja dan jas semi formal, maka nyonya Min memilihkan kemeja putih dan blazer hitam yang lengannya hanya se siku Yoongi, juga celana panjang. Nyonya Min mencubit pipi Yoongi setelah Yoongi selesai berpakaian

"eomma sakitttttt! Nanti pipi Yoongi melar bagaimana" kata Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Nyonya Min terkekeh

"habisnya yoongi menggemaskan sekali. Eomma jadi gemas" kata Nyonya Min.

"eomma, Yoongi sudah keren belum,"kata Yoongi. Nyonya Min mengangguk

"tentu saja sudah, anak eomma sudah pasti keren dan menggemaskan" kata nyonya Min. Yoongi tersipu malu

"Chimchim suka tidak dengan penampilan Yoongi?" Tanya Yoongi dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Nyonya Min terkekeh melihat anaknya malu malu.

"Jimin pasti suka dengan Yoongi" kata nyonya Min sambil merpaihkan rambut Yoongi. Yoongi kembali tersipu mendengarnya

"Yoongi suka ya dengan Chimchim?" Tanya nyonya Min. Pipi Yoongi seketika memerah lalu Yoongi mengangguk kecil

"Aigoooo, anak eomma" kata nyonya Min menggoda Yoongi. Yoongi tersipu malu mendengar ledekan eommanya.

"kajja, Yoongi sudah keren sekarang, ayo turun, nanti Chimchim terlalu lama menunggu Yoongi" kata nyonya Min. Yoongi mengangguk lalu meletakkan Kumamonnya dan melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya mengikuti nyonya Min.

Jimin yang sedang memainkan handphonenya menoleh ketika mendengar suara dari sampingnya dan menemukan nyonya Min berjalan ke arahnya

"Yoongi belum selesai eommoni?" Tanya Jimin. Nyonya min terkekeh dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, dan jimin tertawa kecil melihat Yoongi menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung nyonya Min.

"Yoongi, sudah siap? Jalan sekarang?" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengintip dari balik lengan nyonya Min

"Chimchim suka tidak dengan penampilan Yoongi?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin terkekh dan berjalan menghampiri Yoongi juga nyonya Min, mengambil jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh lalu memiringkan badannya mengintip Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk

"Suka kok, Yoongi menggemaskan sekali" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Yoongi keren chimchim, bukan menggemaskan" kata Yoongi. Jimin dan nyonya Min terkekeh,

"Iyaa, iyaa, yoongi keren sekali dengan baju itu" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum senang sesudahnya. Jimin mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi menatap tangan Jimin malu malu lalu menerima uluran tangan Jimin dengan malu malu. Jimin tersneyum geli melihatnya lalu menggenggam tangan Yoongi

"Kami pergi dulu ya eommoni" kata Jimin pamit. Nyonya Min mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"eomma, Yoongi pergi dulu ya dengan chimchim" kata Yoongi. Nyonya Min kembali mengangguk

"hati hati Yoongi, Jimin" kata nyonya Min.

Nyonya Min menangis terharu melihat Jimin dengan Yoongi. Nyonya Min tidak menyangka jika Jimin mau membantu mengobati putra keduanya itu. Padahal yang nyonya Min tahu, mereka sudah putus cukup lama. Nyonya Min tahu jika Yoongi masih mencintai Jimin, awlanya nyonya Min tidak tahu jika Jimin juga masih mencintai anak keduanya itu, namun setelah kembali dari Jeju, Jimin datang ke rumahnya, memohon izin dan restu darinya dan suaminya, untuk membantu menyembuhkan Yoongi dan menikah dengan Yoongi jika keadaan yoongi sudah lebih baik. Nyonya Min sangat terharu, Jimin masih mau menerima Yoongi yang 'sakit' seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jimin berada di restaurant favorit Yoongi. Restaurant ini tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terllau mewah, namun ada panggung kecil yang berisi seperangkat alat band dan grand piano berwarna hitam disana. Yoongi memandangi sekelilingnya. Lalu menatap menu yang di berikan oleh salah satu pelayan

"Yoongi mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi memandang menu disana bingung. Lalu menatap Jimin bingung.

"yoongi bingung" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum.

"kalau gitu biar aku yang pesan bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin tersenyum dan memesankan makanan juga minuman untunya dan Yoongi. Yoongi memperhatikan sekelilingnya lalu memperhatikan grand piano di atas sana.

"yoongi mau memainkan itu?"Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin lalu mengangguk imut.

"memangnya Yoongi bisa memainkan grand piano?" Tanya Jimin.

"Yoongi pernah ikut hobbie hyung main piano di studio" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke studio Hobbie hyung untuk bermain piano?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk senang

"Mauuuuu" kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi sedang. Tanpa mereka sadar, ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka dari jauh dengan seringainya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: halloooo, ini chap duanyaaa, Jiminnya udah pdkt sama Yoongi hehe, maaf kalo alurnya cepet. Next chap juga mungkin alurnya agak cepet. Dan nextchap bakal di ungkap siapa yang merkosa Yoongi.


	4. Chapter 3

My precious Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam menyeringai melihat foto foto yang ada di dinding ruangan itu. Foto foto seorang pemuda mungil berambut seperti gula kapas yang tercetak dalam foto disana dengan berbagai ekspresi. Pria itu menyeringai semakin lebar melihat foto foto pria mungil itu yang tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun.

"Min Yoongi" lirih pria itu.

"Kau hanya milikku" kata pria itu lagi. Lalu pria itu tertawa seperti orang yang kurang kewarasannya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jihoon sedang sibuk bermain di lapangan di dekat rumah keluarga Min untuk bermain basket. Tadi Yoongi merengek ingin bermain di lapangan dan tidak mau bermain di rumah. Jadilah Jihoon menemani Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung, aku lupa bawa minum, tunggu disini ya, aku akan membeli minum untuk kita" kata Jihoon. Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan duduk di bangku di pinggir lapangan sambil memainkan bole basketnya.

"hallo" kata sebuah suara di belakang Yoongi. Yoongi berbalik dan menatap pria di belakangnya bingung

"Nuguseyo?" kata Yoongi. Pria dibelakangnya tertawa

"Perkenalkan namaku, Lee Seong Hwa" kata pria itu,

"Namaku Min Yoongi" kata Yoongi yang ikut memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum manisnya. Seong Hwa tertawa melihat kelakuan Yoongi

"hallo Yoongi, kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Seong Hwa

"Yoongi sedang bermain basket bersama Jihoonie tadi, tapi sekarang Jihoonie sedang membeli minum" kata Yoongi dengan gummy smilenya. Seong Hwa tertawa melihatnya.

"Ah, ini, aku punya permen, Yoongi mau?" Tanya SeongHwa sambil mengeluarkan permen dari saku celananya. Yoongi memandang permen itu dengan senang, namun senyumnya hilang mengingat apa kata eomma, Jihoon, Jin dan juga Jimin

"Kata eomma, Jihoonnie, Seokjinnie hyung dan Jimin, Yoongi tidak boleh menerima permen dari orang yang tidak dikenal" kata Yoongi. Sekilas, raut wajah Seonghwa mengeras, namun ditutupi dengan senyumnya

"Tapi kita kan sudah berkenalan, Yoongi tahu namaku dan aku tahu nama Yoongi" kata Seonghwa. Yoongi tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk. Lalu Seonghwa memberi permen pada Yoongi yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Yoongi. Yoongi membuka permen itu dan memakannya

"enak tidak?" Tanya Seonghwa sambil mengamati Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk

"enak sekali, rasa jeruk" kata Yoongi dengan gummy smilenya. Tak lama, Yoongi merasa badannya panas

"uhh panas sekali" kata Yoongi. Seonghwa menyeringai melihat geak gerik Yoongi

"ada apa Yoongi?" Tanya Seonghwa

"Uhh, panas sekali disini, Yoongi kepanasan" kata Yoongi.

"mungkin Yoongi gerah habis main basket" kata Seonghwa. Yoongi mengangguk, namun Yoongi malah makin kepanasan dan badannya terasa aneh

"uhh, panas, Yoongi mau pulang, Jihoonie lama sekali" kata Yoongi. Seonghwa menyeringai

"Bagaimana kalau Yoongi mandi di rumahku saja" kata Seonghwa. Yoongi yang memang sudah terpengaruh obat yang ada di dalam permen itu dan juga karena sifatnya yang kembali menjadi anak kecil, hanya mengangguk dan menurut ketika Seonghwa menggendong Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menempel di pelukan Seonghwa yang menggendong Yoongi. Meninggalkan lapangan yang kosong dan hanya tersisa handuk kecil milik Yoongi dan Jihoon yang berada di bangku dan bola basket milik Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Soonyoung dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Dihadapannya, Nyonya Min sudah menangis di dalam pelukan Jin yang juga mulai terisak. Jimin hanya memandang lantai dengan tatapan penuh emosi, disampingnya ada Namjoon yang mencoba menenangkan Jimin. Lalu di samping mereka ada Jungkook yang menangis di pelukan Taehyung. Setelah Yoongi pergi dengan Seonghwa tadi, Jihoon yang panic segera memutari daerah sekitar lapangan namun tidak menemukan kakaknya itu, lalu akhirnya Jihoon mengambil semua barangnya dan melihat bungkus permen yang tadi dimakan oleh Yoongi, lalu Jihoon berlari kembali ke rumahnya. Saat sampai di rumah, disana ada Jimin yang baru datang bersama Jin dan juga Namjoon. Jihoon datang dengan air mata di mata sipitnya dan berkata kata dengan diselingi isakan tentang hilangnya Yoongi. Nyonya Min sempat pingsan mendengarnya. Jimin hampir saja meledak jika tidak di tahan namjoon. Lalu ahirnya Namjoon menghubungi Soonyoung agar menenagkan Jihoon, lalu mengabarkan berita ini pada Taehyung. Seokjin juga mengabarkan hilangnya Yoongi pada Hyosang, kakaknya yang seorang polisi. Namun karena hilangnya Yoongi belum 24jam sehingga polisi tidak bisa mulai mencari.

"Hiks hiks, maafkan Jihoon" kata Jihoon. Soonyoung segera menangakan Jihoon.

"Sudah Jihoon, ini bukan salahmu" kata Namjoon. Jimin dan Jin mengangguk

"Sudahlah Jihoon, kita akan mendapatkan Yoongi lagi, kami kana mencari di sekitar sini" kata Jimin. Namjoon dan Taehyung mengangguk. Taehyung mengambil bungkus permen yang tadi di bawa Jihoon dan mengamati bungkus permen itu

"well, ini obat perangsang dalam bentuk permen" kata Taehyung. Jimin mengusak wajahnya kasar. Di pikirannya sudah membayangkan segala kemungkinan jelek tentang Yoongi

"yoongi" lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tertidur di ranjang besar di ruangan yang juga besar dengan banyak lemari dan gantungan gantungan yang berisi berbagai macam sex toys. Pakaian Yoongi sudah terbuka semua sehingga sekarang dia telanjang dengan berbagai macam ikatan di seluruh tubuhnya. Seorang pria, Seonghwa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan bertelanjang dada, dia mendekati Yoongi , berlutut di samping Yoongi dan mengelus pipi tembam Yoongi. Lalu dia menyeringai danmenjambak rambut Yoongi kuat. Yoongi mulai terganggu dengan perlakuan kasar Seonghwa dan terbangun dari lelapnya.

"akkh, sakit hiks jangan jambak rambut Yoongi" kata Yoongi sambil menangis. seonghwa tertawa mendengar rintihan kesakitan Yoongi

"tenang saja Yoongi sayang, nanti kamu akan menikmati semuanya" kata Seonghwa. Lalu Seonghwa melepas jambakannya dan menindih Yoongi yang terbaring tidak berdaya di ranjang itu. Seonghwa menciumi seluruh wajah Yoongi terus hingga turun ke seluruh tubuh mungil yoongi. Yoongi melenguh dan menangis dengan semua perlakuan Seonghwa.

"nghh jangan ugh hiks jangan cium cium Yoongi hiks gelii hiks, lepasin Yoongi sakit hiks hiks eomma" kata Yoongi. Seonghwa semakin bersemangat menciptakan tanda di seluruh tubuh putih Yoongi.

"jangan hiks hiks lepasin Yoongi hiks nghh hiks eomma hiks, Jihoonie hiks tolong Yoongi hiks enghhh ngghh lepas hiks Seokjinnie hyung hiks" Yoongi terus terisak, dan melenguh. Hal itu membuat Seonghwa semakin bersemangat menggerayangi Yoongi

"Hiks, berhentiii hiks hiks nghh aahh, J-Jimin hiks chimchim hiks hiks tolong Yoongi hiks hiks" isak Yoongi. Seonghwa yang mendengar nama Jimin, menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali menjambak rambut Yoongi

"AAAKKHH Lepas sakittt hiks hiks " isak Yoongi.

"dengar Min Yoongi, jangan pernah sebut nama pria itu lagi!" kata Seonghwa, Yoongi masih terus terisak

"Kau mengerti! JANGAN PERNAH SEBUT NAMA PARK JIMIN LAGI!" teriak Seonghwa di hadapan Yoongi

"hiks hiks sakittt sakitt" isak Yoongi. Soenghwa tertawa seperti psikopat

"Dengar Min Yoongi, kau itu milikku, milik Lee Seong Hwa! Camkan itu pada kepala cantimu Min Yoongi! Kau hanya milik Lee Seong Hwa. Bukan milik Park Jimin! KAU MENGERTI" Kata Seonghwa sambil menjambak kuat rambut Yoongi

"AAKKHH SAKIT SAKIT EOMMAAAA HIKS HIKS" Jerit Yoongi. Seonghwa tertawa melihatnya. Lalu dia menampar pipi kanan Yoongi dan melempar begitu saja kepala Yoongi dari jambakannya.

"Sakit hiks ampunin Yoongi hiks hiks" Isak Yoongi. Seonghwa tertawa

"Kau mau aku berhenti Yoongi?" Tanya Seonghwa, Yoongi mengangguk. Seonghwa tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau berhenti mengucapkan nama Jimin dan hanya mengingat namaku. Ingat baik baik Min Yoongi" kata Seonghwa sambil menepuk kedua pipi Yoongi

"Kau adalah milikku! Lee Seong Hwa! Bukan milik Park Jimin! Kau hanya harus mengingat namaku, menjadi kekasihku, masa depanku dan menjadi pemuas nafsuku" kata Seonghwa. Yoongi menangis keras walaupun dia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Seonghwa tapi yang Yoongi tahu itu jahat. Seonghwa melepas tepukannya dan menampar Yoongi kuat kuat hingga sudut bibir Yoongi berdarah dan pingsan. Seonghwa menyeringai lalu menjilati darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah dua hari sejak hilangnya Yoongi, polisi sudah melacak cctv di dekat taman dan bungkus permen yang dibawa Jihoon. Namun polisi belum menemukan hasil dari pencariannya. Tuan Min dan Hoseok segera kembali dari China, malam disaat Yoongi hilang, mereka juga ikut membantu begitu juga Jimin, Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Tuan, nyonya, ada paket kiriman untuk Nyonya, tuan, tuan Hoseok, tuan Jihoon dan juga teman teman tuan Yoongi" kata Bibi Ahn yang datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang cukup besar. Hoseok menerima paket itu dan membukanya, tak lama Hoseok mengumpat dan menatap marah paket itu. Jimin segera mengambil paket itu dan melihat isinya, disana, ada foto foto Yoongi yang tidak sadarkan diri, lalu Yoongi yang menangis, dan disana da berbagai macam foto bagaimana Yoongi diikat, di jambak, dan holenya di beri dildo juga vibrator. Jimin memandang marah foto foto itu, di dalam kardus itu juga ada sex toys seperti dildo dan juga vibrator setra cockring. Taehyung, Namjoon dan yang lainnya segera melihatnya. Jungkook, dan Jihoon menangis melihatnya. Taehyung dan Soonyoung segera menenangkan kekasih mereka yang mulai menangis.

"Brengsek, dia psikopat atau apa" kata Jimin marah. Setelah Jimin berkata begitu, telepon rumah keluarga Min berbunyi, Hoseok segera mengangkatnya

"hallo" kata Hoseok

" _Hobbie hiks hyung hiks hiks"_ kata suara dari telepon

"YOONGI!" Kata Hoseok. Namjoon memberikan kode untuk memasang mode speaker dan Hoseok segera melakukannya.

" _Hobbie hyung hiks hiks Yoongi takut hiks"_ kata Yoongi

"Yoongi, Yoongi ada dimana? Bilang sama hyung Yoongi ada dimana? Hyung akan segera jemput Yoongi" kata Hoseok. Nyonya Min sudah menangis mendengar suara anak keduanya itu. Tuan Min segera menjauhkan nyonya Min dari pembicaraan disana.

" _Hiks Yoongi tidak tahu hiks hiks, Hobbie hyung hiks hiks Yoongi hiks mau pulang hiks hiks hyunggg"_ Isak Yoongi

"Yoongi, sayang dengar hyung akan segera menemukan Yoongi, Yoongi tunggu ya sayang" kata Hoseok

" _Wah, wah, pembicaraan yang mengahrukan sekali hahaha"_ kata suara lain dari sambungan telepon Yoongi. Jimin dan Jin terbelalak mendengar suara itu. Jimin segera mendekati speaker telepon yang ada di dekat Hoseok

" . " kata Jimin dengan penekanan disana.

" _Wah, ada Park bodoh Jimin disana? Hahaha"_ kata Seonghwa

"Lepaskan Yoongi brengsek" kata Jimin marah

" _Haha, ya, akan aku lepaskan Min Yoongi yang menggemaskan ini, ketika dia hanya akan menginat namaku, sebentar lagi. Dan sudah melupakanmu"_ kata Seonghwa.

"BRENGSEK KAU! BAJINGAN!" Marah Jimin.

" _HAHAHAHA! Kau yang brengsek Park Jimin. Kau merebut Min Yoongi dariku. Harusnya kau pergi dan tak usah kembali, jadi aku akan lebih mudah membuat Min Yoongi mengingatku"_ kata Seonghwa

"Brengsek kau!Yoongi tidak pernah mau denganmu brengsek! Yoongi hanya mencintaiku." Kata Jimin. Muka Jimin memerah karena marahnya

" _Hahaha.. itu dulu, sebentar lagi kau yang akan merasakan bagaimana jika orang yang kau cintai memilih orang lain"_ kata Soenghwa

"Brengsek kau! Yoongi tidak pernah mencintaimu. Kau hanya terobsesi dengan Yoongi bukan mencintainya" kata Jimin

" _Hah, berani sekali kau Park. Cintaku untuk Yoongi sangat besar. Kau tidak tahu apa apa "_ kata Seonghwa. Lalu Soenghwa segera mematikan sambungannya

"Sialan!" umpat Jimin

"ini hal bagus karena Yoongi berhasil menelepon darisana. Entah itu disengaja atau tidak. Polisi dapat melacak keberadaannya" kata Taehyung

"Aku akan menghubungi Hyosang hyung" kata Seokjin lalu menghubungi Hyosang agar segera melacak keberadaan yoongi

"Jika Seonghwa sadar, dia akan berpindah saat ini juga, mungkin nanti malam atau sore karena dia juga pasti akan menyusun rencana lebih dulu, kita harus cepat melacaknya dan menuju kesana sebelum dia selesai menyusn rencana dan pergi darisana" kata Taehyung

"Kita tunggu satu jam dari sekarang" kata Namjoon, semua memandang Namjoon. Seokjin yang sudah selesai menemepon juga ikutan memandang kekasihnya itu

"Aku akan melacak sendiri jika dalam setengah jam atau satu jam polisi juga belum mengabari" kata Namjoon. Hoseok mengangguk mengerti

"Kita bisa memakai PC di ruanganku" kata Hoseok. Namjoon mengangguk lalu mereka berdua pergi ke ruangan Hoseok

"well Seokjin hyung, your sexy brain monster memang menyeramkan terkadang" kata Taehyung. Seokjin terkekeh mendengarny. Seokjin dan Taehyung menepuk bahu Jimin menenangkan, Jungkook juga ikutan memeluk Jimin menenangkan.

"Kita akan menemukannya Jimin" kata Taehyung

"Aku punya kabar buruk dari hasil kesimpulanku dengan rencana Seonghwa sebenarnya" kata Seokjin. Mereka semua menatap Seokjin

"Niat seonghwa hanyalah menjadikan Yoongi miliknya. Namun dengan cara yang salah. Awlanya kau rasa dia ingin membuat Yoongi sedikit tertekan dan muncul dengan menjadi teman lama yang berprihatin dengan Yoongi lalu membuat Yoong yang seperti itu jatuh cinta padanya. Namun dia terllau mengulur waktu dan Jimin keburu kembali. Selama ini, dia mengikuti Yoongi dan mengamati Yoongi" kata Seokjin. Jimin menggeram.

"sudahlah yang penting sekarang kita harus segera mengetahui dimana keberadaan mereka" kata Soonyoung. Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memeki ketika rambut sewarna permen kapasnya di jambak kuat

"Berani kau menelepon hah? Terlebih kau menelepon Jimin! Kau sengaja kan!" kata Seonghwa sambil menjambak Yoongi dan menyeret Yoongi. Dia mengikat Yoongi yang memberontak, lalu memasukan sebuah vibrator dan memasangkan cock ring pada penis Yoongi

"AAKKHHHH" Jerit Yoongi kesakitan. Hole nya berdarah, dan terasa perih

"Lepas hiks lepaskan Yoongi hiks. Ampuni Yoongi" isak Yoongi. Seonghwa menjambak kuat rambut Yoongi dan menciumi Yoongi dengan kasar. Dia menggigit bibir Yoongi kuat hingga berdarah, mengisap darahnya, menjelajahi isi mulut Yoongi dengan kasar dan brutal. Tangannya bergerak menggerayangi seluruh tubuh Yoongi. Berhenti pada penis Yoongi, mengegnggamnya erat meremas remasnya dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan membuat Yoongi melenguh tertahan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata sipit Yoongi.

.

.

.

Namjoon bekerja cepat di depan PC di ruangan Hoseok. Sudah satu jam berlalu dan belum juga ada kabar dari polisi, maka Namjoon dengan cepat menggunakan otak cerdasnya, melacak keberadaan Yoongi. Disampingnya Hoseok menjadi co workernya membantu Namjoon jika memerlukan applikasi pembantu. Namun sejauh ini, Namjoon masih dapat bekerja sendiri. Seokjin juga duduk di sampingnya mengamati berbagai macam jenis kode kode yang berada di layar PC.

"Harusnya kau tidak menolak menjadi hacker NIS, atau CIA, atau FBI saat mereka menawarimu" kata Seokjin pada kekasihnya itu ketika semua tulisan tulisan tadi berubah menjadi gambar peta hanya dalam wkatu 15 menit, ya walau didukung dengan internet yang cepat juga sih. Namjoon terkekeh mendengarnya

"kau seperti tidak tahu Namjoon saja Seokjin hyung" kata Hoseok. Lalu terdengar bunyi dari PC Namjoon dan Namjoon menyeringai melihatnya.

"BINGO" kata Namjoon. Seokjin segera menghubungi Hyosang dan mereka bersiap siap pergi ke tempat Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Seonghwa sedang sibuk merapihkan baju baju yang akan dia bawa untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Membawa baju seadanya dan beberapa 'mainannya' lalu segera pergi dari rumahnya sebelum polisi polisi dan juga teman teman Yoongi datang. Sudah hampir dua jam berlalu dan dia harus segera pergi, dia perkirakan, dalam 30 menit polisi akan menggerebek kediamannya saat ini. Namun semua rencana Seonghwa hanya menjadi angan angan ketika dia membuka pintu kamarnya, sudah ada polisi yang tepat berada di depannya dan segera mengangkapnya dan menggiringnya pergi. Dia menatap marah pada Namjoon dan yang lainnya terlebih pada Jimin yang sedang berjalan kesana kemari mencari Yoongi. Jihoon yang kesal menghampiri nya dan menamparnya. Soonyoung segera menarik kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Brengsek kau! Kau apakan Yoongi hyung! Dasar Gila!" kata Jihoon. Seonghwa hanya tertawa melihat Jihoon yang marah marah, lalu polisi segera membawanya pergi.

Jimin menggeram melihat Yoongi hanya tertutupi selimut dengan bercak darah, dan ada vibrator yang menyala di dalam lubangnya. Jimin segera menghampiri Yoongi dan mencabut pelan vibrator juga cockring dari tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi melenguh, lalu terbangun dan histeris

"TIDAKKK HIKS MAAFKAN YOONGI HIKS" Katanya Histeris. Jimin segera memeluk Yoongi, melepas tali tali yang mengikat Yoongi lalu memeluk Yoongi menenangkan Yoongi, mengusap kepalanya, mengelap hole Yoongi yang mengalirkan darah

"ssststttt.. tenang Yoongi sssttt.. ini aku, Chimchim. Sssttt" kata Jimin lirih. Yoongi masih menangis dan histeris.

"Ssstt.. sayang sssttt uljima hm.. ini aku chimchim. Sudah aman sekarang" kata Jimin. Kali ini, air mata Jimin ikut jatuh dengan eratnya pelukannya pada tubuh Yoongi.

"ssstt sayang sudah ya jangan menangis, aku disini," kata Jimin mengusap kepala Yoongi halus, menenangkan Yoongi.

"hiks, chimchim" lirih Yoongi

"iya sayang, ini chimchim ssttt, chimchim disini, jangan menangis lagi ya" kata Jimin, sambil mengusap kepala Yoongi, mengecupi pucuk kepala Yoongi pelan. Tangan Jimin mengambil selimut dan membungkus tubuh Yoongi, menggendong Yoongi bridal style ketika Yoongi mulai tenang.

"Hyung" lirih Jihoon melihat kakanya yang kelihatan mengenaskan. Seokjin segera memandu Jimin keluar dari sana dan membuka pintu mobil agar Yoongi bisa segera dibawa ke rumah sakit, melihat penyiksaan yang dilakukan padanya dan darah yang masuk sedikit mengalir dari lubangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin memasuki ruangannya yang penuh dengan teman temannya juga nyonya dan Tuan Min.

"Hyung bagaimana" tanya Jihoon. Seokjin tersenyum

"Dokter Song bilang, dia menemukan tindak kekerasan seksual dalam tubuh Yoongi, lalu benturan di kepala Yoongi. Yoongi juga kekurangan darah dan bersyukur rumah sakit memiliki persediaan darah yang cukup untuk Yoongi." Kata Seokjin. Semua yang ada disana menghela nafas lega mendengarnya

"Tapi, dokter Jung dan dokter Choi bilang, ada beberapa kemugkinan yang akan terjadi pada Yoongi. Antara, Yoongi mengalami trauma berat. Atau Yoongi akan kembali seperti dulu, atau dia kembali tapi dia masih trauma. Dan yang ditakutkan adalah, penyimpangan seksual pada Yoongi" kata Seokjin. Semua yang ada disana menegang mendengar kata kata Seokjin.

"aku tahu Namjoon apa yang ada dipikiranmu, tapi, saat ini kondisi Yoongi ketika ia diculik adalahh kondisi dimana pikirannya seperti anak kecil. Dan itu berbahaya dengan semua hal hal yang terjadi disekitarnya. Jika Yoongi tidak kuat menghadapinya, maka hal itu akan terjadi" kata Seokjin melihat Namjoon yang akan mengutarakan pendapat dari sexy brainnya. Namjoon mengangguk.

"dan sekarang menurut dokter Song, Yoongi koma." Kata Seokjin lirih. Nyonya Min tumbang mendengar vonis pada anak keduanya. Hoseok dan Tuan Min segera membaringkan nyonya Min pada ranjang pasien di ruangan Seokjin. Seokjin segera memeriksa nyonya Min. Walau dia psikolog namun dia juga belajar mengenai dokter umum. Jihoon dan Jungkook sesenggukkan di pelukan kekasih mereka. Jimin hanya diam dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian

Jimin memasuki ruangan Yoongi, berjalan perlahan mendekati Yoongi yang berbaring dengan alat alat kedokteran di sampingnya dan dinyatakan koma. Jimin mengelus surai cotton candy Yoongi lembut. Merapihkan anak rambut Yoongi dan poni yang menutupi Yoongi. Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi lembut, mengusapnya dengan lembut seolah jika dia sedikit saja berbuat kasar, Yoongi akan rapuh dan hancur. Ini sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian Yoong di temukan dari penculikannya. Seonghwa juga sudah di penjara. Taehyung menuntut penjara seumur hidup untuk Seonghwa. Dan hakim mengabulkannya karena bagaimanapun juga , jika Yoongi tidak kuat, maka Yoongi bisa saja meninggal ketika Seonghwa menyiksanya. Hoseok juga mengundur pernikahannya dengan Seolhyun yang harusnya berlangsung 10 hari lagi.

Jimin mengambil tangan Yoongi dan mengecupya pelan

"Yoongi, kapan kamu akan sadar sayang" lirih Jimin

"aku merindukanmu" kata Jimin lagi.

"Aku tahu kamu sangat suka tidur sayang, tapi kamu sudah terlalu lama tidur saat ini" kata Jimin lagi.

"aku berjanji, kalau kamu sadar, kita akan pergi main basket kalau kamu sudah sehat, membeli gula gula dan cheesecake kesukaanmu, lalu jelly jelly yang seperti dimakan Jungkook, lalu kita akan membeli earphone baru untukmu membuat lagu. Kita pergi jalan jalan kemanapun yang kamu mau. Kita juga bisa makan lamb kesukaanmu kamu bersama Kookie. Ayo kita beli Kumamon yang besar supaya bisa kamu peluk ketika tidur" kata Jimin dengan air mata di ujung mata sipitnya.

"yoongi hiks. Sadarlah sayang" katanya. Jimin terus terisak, tanpa menyadari jika mata Yoongi mulai bergerak gerak, dan Jimin tersadar begitu mendapat pergeakan dari tangan Yoongi. Jimin segera memencet bel disamping ranjang Yoongi

"yoongi, sayang" kata Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang mulai sadar. Dokter Song segera datang dengan beberapa suster. Jimin menyingkir, namun tangan Yoongi yang ada di tangannya menggenggam tangannya erat. Dokter Song yang melihatnya mengangguk mempersilahkan Jimin menemani Yoongi, lalu segera memeriksa Yoongi

"jimin" lirih Yoongi. Jimin segera menggenggam tangan Yoongi, mendekat dan mengusap kepala Yoongi

"iya sayang, aku disini" kata Jimin. Dokter Song tersenyum.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Yoongi?" tanya dokter Song. Yoongi menatap dokter Song dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing" kata Yoongi. Dokter Song tersenyum

"Tidak apa. Karena kamu baru sadar dan kebanyakan tidur" kata dokter Song sambil tersenyum. Yoongi tersenyum

"Baiklah, beristirahatlah sebentar" kata dokter Song. Lalu dokter Song pamit keluar. Jimin masih menatap Yoongi intens. Yoongi setelah melihat dokter Song pergi juga menatap Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Jimin juga tersenyum melihat Yoongi tersenyum.

"Terima kasih" kata Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh, mengusak rambut Yoongi pelan.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih" kata Jimin.

"Kau hanya perlu, kembali kepadaku dan menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya" kata Jimin. Yoongi bersemu. Jimin tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi" kata Jimin.

"nado" kata Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 Bulan kemudian.

Yoongi terlihat menggemaskan dan tampan dengan setelan tuxedo hitam, dasi kupu kupu dan bunga berwarna merah di kantung dada sebelah kanan. Yoongi berdiri di ujung ruangan dengan segelas cola di tangannya. Mata sipitnya memandangi semua yang ada di ruangan itu. Mulai dari kakaknya yng menjadi raja sehari dan kakak iparnya yang menjadi ratu sehari. Lalu kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sibukberbicara dengan besannya dan tamu yang lainnya. Lalu Jihoon dan Soonyung yang sedang sibuk dengan makanan manis kesukaan Jihoon, Jungkook dan Taehyung yang juga sedang sibuk dengan makanan mereka di sisi lain. Lalu ada Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang. Yoongi juga memandangi yang lainnya sampai sebuah tangan hangat menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Yoongi menoleh dan mendongak, lalu tersenyum melihat siapa yang menggenggam tangannya. Itu Jimin. Park Jimin. Tunangannya.

"Jimin" panggil Yoongi. Jimin menoleh lalu tersenyum melihat wajah polos Yoongi

"terima kasih atas semuanya." Kata Yoongi, Jimin terkekeh dan membawa Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya

"jangan berterima kasih sayang. Karena kamu adalah prioritasku. Kamu adalah kesayangnku, sekaligus setengah hidupku. And because you're my precious" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Ya biarkanlah mereka bahagia dengan kisah mereka.

END

A/n: Hallooooooooooo,, akhirnya ceritanya selesai hehe. Buat yang udah review, aku ucapin terima kasih banyakkkkkk.. hehe kau seneng deh kalian mau review ff aneh ini. Dan maaf kalau buat yang udah review cerita cerita aku, aku ga bisa balesin review kalian, soalnya wi-fi di rumahku lagi mati, jadi aku curi curi tethering T.T nanti kalau udah bener next ff aku akan balesin kayak biasa ^^ gomawo ^^


	5. EXTRA CHAPTER

My Precious Min Yoongi Extra Chapter

.

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi berjalan memasuki kantin bersama Kim Seokjin, banyak mata yang melirik kearah mereka. Ya siapa yang tidak kenal mereka, Min Yoongi, ketua osis di Seoul International High School, Min Yoongi adalah ketua osis terbaik di dalam periode ini. Walaupun dia suka sekali marah marah dan mengeluarkan aura aura yang tidak enak, tapi hasil kerjanya sangat memuaskan bagi para siswa siswi disana. Belum lagi, dia memilih Kim Namjoon, seorang siswa yang mengambil kelas akselerasi yang jadinya sekarang menjadi satu angkatannya. Lain Yoongi, lain lagi Seokjin. Seokjin menjadi ketua osis tahun lalu dan wakilnya adalah Min Hoseok, kakak Yoongi. Jika kepemimpinan Yoongi, diiringi dengan aura aura tidak menyenangkan –walau semua berjalan lancer dan menjadikan dia yang terbaik- berbeda dengan saat Seokjin yang memimpin. Karena pembawaan Seokjin yang ramah dan menenangkan, kepemimpinan Seokjin diiringi oleh aura aura menyenangkan, dan juga karena sang wakil adalah Happy Virus dari Seoul International High School.

Yoongi dan Seokjin berjalan mendekati dua orang pria yang duduk di meja di sudut kantin. Dua pria itu adalah Kim Namjoon dan juga Min Hoseok.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Tanya Hoseok

"Sibuk" kata Yoongi ketus. Hoseok cemberut mendengar sautan adiknya itu.

"aigoo aigooo, kenapa adikku yang punya rupa menggemaskan ini jutek sekali ckck, aku bingung kenapa Park Jimin itu mau denganmu? Jangan jangan dia Masokis ya? Atau jangan jangan kau berubah menjadi kucing jinak ya saat bersamanya? Atau ka mengguna gunai si Park i-" belum sempat ocehan Hosek selesai, Yoongi sudah menyumpal mulut Hoseok dengan kentang gorengnya

"Berisik Hyung!" kata Yoongi lalu dia memakan kembali makannanya. Seokjin dan Namjoon tertawa melihat kelakuan dua bersaudara ini.

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kalian hubungi maknae maknae line itu" kata Seokjin. Hoseok dan Namjoon mengangguk.

Selain mereka ber empat, ada empat orang lainnya yang merupakan adik kelas mereka, dan kebetulan sekali sebelum Hoseok dan Namjoon menghubungi mereka, mereka sudah muncul

"Hallo semuaaaaaa" kata salah satu dari mereka, Kim Taehyung. Taehyung itu sepupu Seokjin. Dia mengambil kelas akselerasi. Awalnya Seokjin tidak percaya jika sepupunya yang suka aneh aneh itu bisa mengambil kelas akselerasi tapi setelah melihat hasil test Taehyung akhirnya Seokjin mengakui kemampuan sepupunya itu. Lalu di belakang Taehyung ada dua orang pria bermata sipit dengan postur badan berbeda, yang satu adalah Min Jihoon, adik Yoongi dan juga adik Hoseok. Jihoon juga mengambil kelas percepatan karena dia bilang sudah malas sekolah, ya sifat dan fisik Jihoon memang sebelas dua belas dengan Yoongi, namun berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya Jihoon bilang dia tidak tertarik menjadi anggota osis dan lebih tertarik menjadi ketua klub music. Di samping Jihoon, ada kekasih Jihoon, namanya Kwon Soonyoung, Soonyoung sendiri selalu menempeli Jihoon. Ketika Jihoon bilang bahwa ia akan mengambilprogram akselerasi, Soonyoug juga ikutan mendaftar, dan beruntungnya mereka berdua mendapat akselerasi untuk naik tingkat hingga dua kali, dan berakhirlah dia menjadi adik kelas di bawah Yoongi satu tahun padahal harusnya mereka berada di bawah Taehyung. Ya tidak heran sih jika semua penghuni sekolah menyukai mereka bahkan mengangumi mereka. Dan ada satu orang terakhir yang dari pertama datang sudah duduk di samping Yoongi dan mengganggu Yoongi, siapa lagi jika bukan kekasih Yoongi, Park Jimin. Jimin sendiri satu umur dengan Taehyung dan dia sudah menjadi sahabta Taehyung sejak kecil. Dan karena mereka sahabatan sejak dulu, saat taehyung mengambil kelas akselerasi, Jimin dengan soknya ikut ikutan langkah sahabatnya itu, awalnya Yoongi bilang jika Jimin tidak akan bisa mengambil kelas percepatan, namun ternyata, saat Yoongi menemani Jihoon mengambil berkas akselerasinya –waktu itu Soonyoung sedang sakit dan tidak bisa pergi mengambil berkas bersama Jihoon- Yoongi iseng melihat pengumuman di papan dan menemukan nama Jimin dan Taehyung lolos untuk test akselerasi mereka. Dan jadilah mereka disini sekarang.

Disini, selain pasangan SoonHoon, dan MinYoon, Namjoon dan juga Seokjin sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih. Jauh sebelum dua pasangan lainnya lahir, kalau Hoseok belum punya kekasih, sedangkan Taehyung, dia naksir dengan tetangga Seokjin, sekaligus sahabat Seokjin, dan juga Yoongi, namanya Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook masih kelas satu SMP saat ini, namun karena dia serba bisa dan atas bujukan kakaknya, Jeon Wonwoo Jungkook mengambil kelas akselerasi dan menjadi satu angkatan dengan kakaknya. Ya memang Jungkook itu polos polos gimana gitu dan Wonwoo takut jika adiknya itu di ganggu karena Jungkook juga cengeng. Wonwoo sendiri tidak mau mengambil kelas percepatan karena dia bilang dia masih suka membaca semua buku buku secara perlahan, ya alasan yang aneh memang, sejak menjadi kekasih Kim Mingyu, teman Jungkook , Wonwoo suka yang aneh aneh memang.

"Jimin, aku bingung denganmu kau juga Soon, kenapa kalian mau dengan kedua adikku yang tsundere ini" kata Hoseok. Jihoon dan Yoongi mendelik dan melempari Hoseok dengan sosis dan kentang. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kakak beradik Min itu.

"Kalian ini tidak ada hari tanpa bertengkar" kata Seokjin yang lain hanya geleng geleng melihatnya.

Di sudut kantin, ada soerang pria dengan kacamata nya yang cukup tebal, dengan style baju yang kelihatan culun mengamati mereka, lebih tepatnya mengamati seorang pria berbadan mungil disana. Min Yoongi. Pria culun itu mengamati Yoongi dengan intens, dan tersenyum ketika Yoongi tersenyum dan tertawa. Pria culun itu adalah Lee Seong Hwa. Seonghwa sebenarnya adalah anak yang tidak culun, dia adalah anak orang kaya awalnya, namun kedua orangtuanya dibunuh dan dia hanya hidup dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya menjalani perusahaan keluarganya bersama pamannya. Di belakang kakaknya, pamannya yang seorang duda suka menyiksa SeongHwa. Dan pamannya juga menjadikan Seonghwa pelampiasan nafsunya. Selain itu pamannya juga suka menghina SeongHwa. SeongHwa yang saat itu masih kecil mengalami tekanan yang parah, kakaknya yang sibuk tidak mengetahui penderitaan sang adik, dan jadilah SeongHwa menutup diri.

Seonghwa mengenal Yoongi di awal semester ini, saat itu Yoongi sedang mencari Jihoon di ruangan music untuk kembali bersama, lebih tepatnya Yoongi menumpang pada mobil Soonyoung yang digunakan untuk mengantar Jihoon pulang. Namun bukannya bertemu dengan Jihoon ataupun Soonyoung, Yoongi malah bertemu dengan Seonghwa yang melakukan rapp di dalam ruangan music, Yoongi mengamati Seonghwa dan bertepuk tangan ketika rapp Seonghwa selesai. Seonghwa yang cukup kaget hanya menunduk malu, namun Min Yoongi yang memang tertarik dengan music, rapp dan kawan kawannya, mengajak Seonghwa berkenalan dan menekuni underground rapp bersama sang kakak dan juga Namjoon. Soenghwa awalnya malu, namun Yoongi membantu Seonghwa dengan membelikan baju yang keren, megubah penampilan Seonghwa dan yang lainnnya, dia juga berteman dengan Seonghwa. Membantu dalam pelajaran dan yang lainnya. Menjadi partner rapp Seonghwa di rapper underground dan yang lainnya. Seonghwa senang dan mulai jatuh hati dengan Yoongi. Namun suatu hari, saat dia akan mengajak Yoongi makan siang bersama, dia menemukan Yoongi makan siang berdua di taman belakang dengan seorang pria yang dia tahu bahwa pria itu adalah adik kelasnya, Park Jimin. Dia tahu jika Jimin suka mengikuti Yoongi dan dia hanya mengira jika Jimin menyukai Yoongi, namun saat itu dia tahu jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana tidak, dia melihat Yoongi dan Jimin bercanda dimana Yoongi juga tersenyum senang dan terlihat sedikit bermanja dengan Jimin, dan terakhir adalah mereka berciuman. Dari situ, Seonghwa mulai menjaga jarak dengan Yoongi di sekolah bahkan di underground, dia mengamati Yoongi dari jauh dan menjadi stalker Yoongi. Yoongi tidak tahu ini, namun Jimin tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian

Yoongi mengeluh pada Jimin jika dia pulang sendiri saat Jimin tidak bisa mengantar dan menjemputnya, dia merasa seperti diikuti, dan waktu itu dia melihat bayangan yang mengikuti langkahnya malam malam. Sejak Seokjin dan Hoseok lulus, Yoongi tidak bisa kembali dengan kedua kakanya itu, Jihoon pun sibuk dengan klubnya, Namjoon juga sibuk dengan magang di perusahaan milik keluarga Yoongi. Taehyung juga sibuk pendekatan dengan Jungkook sedangkan Jimin juga sedang sibuk dengan lomba dance dan beberapa lama ini dia kembali sendiri. Maka suatu hari, Yoongi mengeluh pada Jimin tentang hal ini. Jimin tentu tahu siapa yang mengikuti Yoongi, akhirnya Jimin membicarakan hal ini pada Namjoon. Namjoon bilang jika ia akan menegur Seonghwa. Seonghwa hanya iya iya saja ketika ditegu Namjoon namun tetap saja mengikuti Yoongi.

Suatu hari, Jimin sedang kembali ke Busan karena ada acara dan Yoongi harus kembali sendiri dari kelas pelajaran tambahannya karena Namjoon bolos kelas itu. Saat itu, dia dibawa ke gang sempit dan seorang pria menciumnya, memberikan tanda di sekitar lehernya dan menyentuh bahkan meremas alat kelaminnya. Beruntung saat itu ada suara anak anak sekolah menengah atau anak kuliahan yang lewat dan ramai, sehingga orang yang melecehkan Yoongi itu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi. Saat itu Yoongi menangis pulang dan satu rumah di buat kelabakan oleh Yoongi hingga mereka mengundang Seokjin –Seokjin, Yoongi dan Jungkook rumahnya berdekatan- untuk membantu menenangkan Yoongi. Dua hari kemudian setelah Jimin pulang, Jimin mendatangi Seonghwa dan bertengkar dengan Seonghwa dan hal itu membuat Seonghwa menyimpan dendam dan benci pada Jimin, namun saat itu, kakak Seonghwa memergoki sang paman menyodomi sang adik dan dengan semua pertimbangan, sang kakak dan Soenghwa sendiri pindah dari Korea untuk mengobati sang adik yang mengalami gangguan mental.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Yoongi mendatangi Seonghwa di penjara. Yoongi membawakan satu pack buku catatan dan satu pack pensil, pulpen, penghapus dan beberapa alat tulis lainnya. Yoongi memberikannya pada Seonghwa ketika mereka bertemu.

"Aku tahu kamu mempunyai banyak kelebihan membuat lagu" kata Yoongi saat memberikan apa yang dia bawa.

"aku harap kau tidak menyia nyiakannya" kata Yoongi. Seonghwa hanya menatap datar Yoongi, Jimin dan paket yang diberikan Yoongi

"apa kau sudah berubah mencintaiku" Kata Seonghwa menatap Yoongi. Jimin menggeram mendengarnya

"dengar Seonghwa, aku hanya menganggap kau sebagai temanku, aku membantumu mengembangkan kemampuan bermusik mu dengan memasuki underground. Membuatmu mengembangkan kemampuang bermusikmu bersama Namjoon dan Hosiki hyung" kata Yoongi dengan sedih pada Seonghwa

"aku tidak butuh belas kasihan dan bantuanmu Min Yoongi. Yang aku butuhkan adalah kau, menjadi milikku dan tinggalkan si Park bodoh ini." Kata Seonghwa sambil memandang Jimin remeh. Jimin hampir saja membalas jika saja Yoongi tidak menggenggam tangan Jimin menenangkan jimin. Yoongi tersenyum

"Mengapa kau begitu terobsesi denganku" kata Yoongi sedih

"Aku tidak terobsesi denganmu. Aku mencintaimu lebih banyak daripada si Park ini" kata Seonghwa

"Kalau kau mencintaiku berarti kau harus sennag melihatku bahagia, bukannya menyakitiku" kata Yoongi

"si park ini juga menyakitimu" kata Seonghwa. Yoongi menghela nafas

"aku pikir kita ber tiga bisa berbaikan dan melupakan masa lalu, namun sepertinya keputusanku salah" kata yoongi. Lalu dia berdiri diikuti Jimin

"Hiduplah dengan baik Seonghwa-ya" kata Yoongi lalu pergi darisana diikuti Jimin. Soenghwa hanya bisa menatapi Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dan menyeringai melihat Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memang sudah sembuh, namun entah kenapa, dua hari sebelum natal ini, Yoongi tiba tiba merengek pada Jimin agar dia bisa merayakan natal hanya berdua bersama Jimin dan menginap di apartement Jimin. Yoongi mematikan handphonenya dan juga Jimin. Dia sudah membeli banyak abhan masakkan,dan menyiapkan uang cash yang cukup untuk memesan makanan. Dan seharian ini yang Yoongi lakukan adalah bangun, mandi, masak, makan, menempeli Jimin seperti Koala, memesan makanan, makan dan terus menempeli hingga malam. Jimin sih senang senang saja, tapi bingung juga kenapa kekasihnya tiba tiba begini

"kamu ini sebenarnya kenapa sayang?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng dan masih menempel di dada Jimin seperti koala. Jimin tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Yoongi.

"chimchim~" panggil Yoongi dengan nada menggemaskan

"kenapa sayang" kata Jimin

"chimchim lebih suka Yoongi yang seperti apa?" Tanya Yoongi, kali ini Yoongi merenggangkan pelukannya lalu mendongak menatap Jimin. Jimin menunduk dan juga menatap Yoongi

"seperti apa? Aku suka semua yang ada pada Yoongiku" kata Jimin sambil menempelkan kening mereka satu sama lain. Yoongi tersneyum manis mendengarnya

"Chimchim saranghae" kata Yoongi

"nado Saranghae Min yoongi" kata Jimin. Lalu mereka larut dalam ciuman panas dan basah yang mungkin akan di akhiri degan 'olahraga' ranjang ala pasangan ini.

END 

A/N: Hallo, jadi begini. Kemarin itu di chap terakhir aku mau masukkin flashback tentang kenapa Seonghwa bisa terobsesi sama Yoongi. Dan waktu mau ngetik aku di panggil buat makan hehe, dan abis makan aku lupa masukin hehe, nah pas aku udah update, dan tadi siang aku baca review ternyata aku ga masukin ceritanya dan pas aku baca lagi ternyata iya haha.. maaf ya, jadilah aku buat cerita ini. Terima kasih buat reviewer yang review cerita ini dan ngomong bagian itu hehe.

Dan ada yang tahu siapa Lee SeongHwa? Kalo gak salah ada yang udah jawab bener siapa dia hehe. Dia itu Gray, yang pernah digosipin sama Tiffany SNSD. Habisnya aku bingung mau pakai siapa dan tiba tiba aja keingetan dia hehe.. Terima Kasih buat yang udah review, follow, fav dan baca, maaf aku ga bisa balesin satu per satu reviewnya kayak biasa *bow*


End file.
